Did you mean it?
by Amz KKearney
Summary: JONAS. Is Kevin truly as spaced out as we think or is he's playing up an act? hmmm... *One-shot* Kacy


_Hey Everyone! Gues who's back with brand new track?_

_Well I came up with this during a class in school and was like PAPER! PEN! WRITE!!_

_So enjoy :)_

* * *

People always thought that Kevin Lucas was the ditzy, oblivious charmer of the Lucas clan.

They believed he didn't process or take notice of much.

That he was nothing more than a pretty face.

No one really knew the musical animal lover well enough to understand the workings of inside his mind.

He led on more than they thought.

In fact Kevin was quite observant. He noticed the little things that no one else seemed to. Like how the girl he sat behind would twirl her hair when the teacher would ask her a question. Or how his science partner would always fidget with her hands when she talked to the boy she liked.

He was able to read peoples emotions, tell if they're lying or telling the truth.

On this particular ay, he noticed the usually perky brunette trudging alone with her head down and her javelin dragging. It was unusual to see Macy Misa so sad.

He made his way up the hallway until he stood at her locker where she was currently making her way to.

"Hey Macy," he beamed.

"Oh hey Kevin," she sighed.

_Uh oh, _he thought.

Like everyone else he noticed Macy's behavioural patterns. Though he did pay a little more attention to the athletic brunettes then anyone else, because he had harboured a small (Small enough to make Jupiter seem like the smallest planet.) crush for her.

He knew for a fact that when Macy sighed she was more than just sad. She was upset big time.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"she began only to be cut off by a look from Kevin. She was never able to lie to him. "Just a little upset, I guess."

"Tell Dr. Kevin what's the problem."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you been watching too much daytime tv again?" she asked remembering the time he went around pretending to be Oprah and Ellen.

"Yes, yes I have. Now back to you, what's the matter?"

"Well there's this celebration dance in a week and no one's asked me to go with them." she sighed leaning against her locker.

Kevin could tell she really was upset about this. She didn't have her usual twinkle in her eye that he loved so much.

So he decided to seize the moment.

"Macy I would be honoured if you would be my date to the dance," he even did a little bow.

Macy left a little giggle out at his silly antics but her smile fell.

"I would to accompany you but I guess you forgot the little detail that you won't be here. You've a concert in D.C that night."

_Well damn Nick and his stupid politics, _Kevin cursed. He couldn't blame Nick though. Especially since it was Joe's idea to have a concert there. Somehow it was always Joe's fault.

"Aw man, I'm sorry Mace." He said hanging his head.

"Hey, it's okay. Look on the Brightside I got asked." She half-smile.

The bell rang and they had to part ways. Macy was off to art while Kevin joined his brothers in Geography.

He took his seat on the left of his brothers.

"Hey Kev." Joe smiled.

Kevin only glared at them and shook his head.

"It's ye fault." He mumbled.

Nick looked at Joe and hit him.

"What did you do this time!"

--

At lunch Macy seemed a little happier. She was smiling but she still missed that little twinkle.

"So where's glum Macy go?" Kevin asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I got a date." She smiled.

Kevin felt his heart sink a little. She got a date?

"Really with who?" Joe asked interested now.

"If you must know Rick Black,"

"Oh he is yum." Stella sighed dreamily.

"Where are ye going?" Kevin asked trying to keep the conversation going to avoid another Joe/Stella argument.

"He's bringing me to the school football game and for coffee after."

_HA! He calls that a date?_ Kevin laughed in his thoughts.

"Oh my gosh what are you going to wear?" Stella suddenly said.

"No Stella!" Macy whined.

Kevin thought he should be happy for her. She got herself a date with a guy she seemed to like. But he wasn't happy and he knew that it was him that should be going on that date with her, not the knucklehead macho boy.

Noticing the disheartened expression on Kevin's face Nick nudged his arm. Kevin looked the way of his youngest brother and Nick offered him a small smile. Kevin knew Nick rarely smiled and he knew this smile was of sympathy. Kevin nodded his way

Once the bell rang Kevin was happy to be away from Macy. He loved his friend but seeing her that happy and not being the one who caused made his heartache. He knew he should have probably just come out and tell her how he felt and asked her on a date but he had little nagging feeling in his guts that if he did and she rejected him it would wreck the friendship.

Sure he was a third of her favourite band, Jonas, but Macy stopped seeing him as Kevin of Jonas and Kevin of school along time ago. He was just Kevin now to her.

And he was afraid that Just Kevin wouldn't have the chance with Macy Misa the mighty.

As the school day ended Kevin left for the small café only a block from both his home and school. When he got to the small brown café, it began to rain lightly. He was glad he made it in time.

He glanced around the little café. It had become part of his daily ritual to stop in here. He liked it so much. There was a wooden floor. Lining the wall and window were booths with blue and red seats. The tables were a light oak colour. The air smelt of coffee beans, tea and freshly baked muffins.

He ordered his usual drink and muffin and sat down in his usual seat.

From here he could watch people go about their daily routines. He could observe the habits of the customers of the café. The way they used their hands whilst in conversation. He watched people walk in and out of the café.

When he finally got his drink he started on his homework. He spent an hour just doing homework then resumed looking out the window watching people go by. He tried to do everything to get the image of a happy Macy induced by the scum that was Rick Black out of his mind.

He felt a presence with him after 5 minutes. Sitting across from him was the friendly waitress he saw each day.

He would walk in and wave while she'd smile back. After he'd order and take his seat she'd bring him his order. He'd pay thank her and leave. Never once did he think about striking up a conversation with her.

But him being Kevin he noticed all the small things she did. How she'd hum a tune while cleaning off tables, the way she'd brush a strand of hair behind her ear after dropping off an order, how she'd joke with a few customers and that she had this cheerful vibe emitting to her.

She smiled at him and passed him the second cup of tea she brought with him.

"So what's her name?" she asked.

"Who's?" he asked slightly confused.

"The girl who's making my favourite friendly customer all down in the dumps?" she stated sipping on her tea.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"How did you know there was a girl?"

She smiled secretly to herself,

"Call it good intuition." She laughed. "Now spill."

He wrapped his arms around the cup.

"Her names Macy Misa." A small smile crept onto his face at the thought of her soft waves and her hypnotising brown eyes. "She's great. Anything a guy could ask for. She's athletic, has a sense of humour. She's beautiful. When she gets excited there's this twinkle in her eye that makes them beautiful. When she's nervous she fidgets with the seam of her jumper. I can tell her anything and not have to worry about everyone know. I love all the little things she does without thinking. It's what makes her perfect." He sighed,

"She sounds amazing." She smiled.

"Yeah she is. And I'm totally in love with her but…" he trailed off.

"But?" the waitress pushed.

"But I'll never be anything but her crazy funny famous best friend."

The waitress looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't lose faith quite so soon. I'm sure she'll come around soon enough and if she doesn't. She doesn't know what she's missing out on. Anyway I better get back to work. Thanks for leaving me help you Kevin."

"Thanks for listening, um…"he trailed off only realising now he didn't know her name.

"Aisling." She smiled again and walked off.

Kevin cleared up his books and left a tip on the table before leaving the café. He had forgotten his umbrella so he popped his collar and walked with his head down.

Just before Kevin said his little confession he failed to hear the door bell chime as a new customer. The brunette stood there listening to his confession. At first she thought Kevin has eyes for the waitress but as he spoke Macy's heart melted.

The waitress looked up and noticed Macy, so she hid behind a plant.

She stayed hidden while Kevin packed his stuff up and left. Once the door closed Macy stepped out from her hiding spot staring in his direction.

"You know it's rare to find a guy like him." A voice said from behind her.

Macy spun around to see the waitress clearing a table.

"I once let a guy like him slip through my fingers, so I advise you to run because you won't find another one quite like him."

Macy let the words sink in and before she knew it she ran out of the café. She could faintly see Kevin's figure retreating down the block.

She didn't care that she had no jacket or umbrella. She took off running after him. Once she got close enough she called his name out.

"Kevin!"

He spun around to the sound of his name. He could barely make out that it was Macy running toward him.

"Macy?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said back there, about loving all my small habits. Do you take that much notice of me?"

Kevin just nodded.

"Every word."

"Why do you take so much notice of me?"

"Because you're amazing and no one can see it and you don't believe it unless you're out on a field playing some sport" he explained.

Macy just smiled and ran to him. He picked her up with easy and swung her around. Macy leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love the way you look when you in deep thought. The way you smile when you have no idea what's going on. The way you drum your pencil against your desk the day after a concert. And I especially love the way you take notice in my small little things as I do with yours." She smiled.

Kevin felt a goofy grin spread across his lips at her words. He pulled her into a kiss.

Yes, Kevin Lucas maybe a bit spacey and out of it but he is the furthest thing from oblivious.

* * *

_I do believe Kevin really does take note of everything small..that and he's hatching a plan for world domination (So am but let's keep that on the DL so shhhhhhhhhhh!)_

_Well Send me a review to let me know if it was good back crap or should be deleted_ :P

Peace out !:P:P


End file.
